1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to ski devices or assemblies and, more particularly, is directed towards a skiing unit having a single runner upon which is mounted a seat for an operator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
My prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,325,179 teaches a ski device which has a single runner and a shock-absorbing seat structure and which is capable of operation on snow or other suitable surfaces, including water.
My prior device includes a single, relatively narrow runner 10 upon which is mounted an elongated strut 18. Mounted on the strut 18, in turn, is a forward bracket 30, a center bracket 138, and a rear bracket 114 for respectively supporting the front of the unit 50, an anti-sway linkage, and a double-acting shock-absorber. Mounted on the top of the unit 50 is a seat structure 62, and a pair of fenders 86 extended forwardly below the seat 62 adjacent the chassis 50.
The device described in my earlier patent suffers from several deficiencies. One of the major disadvantages with respect to my prior art structure is that the strut 18, mounted along almost the entire length of the runner 10, does not permit the runner 10 to flex or bend sufficiently during use. Since skis, and particularly modern skis which are constructed of fiberglass and other synthetic materials, are particularly designed to flex while in use along their entire lengths, and the provision of the strut 18 of my prior art device inhibits such flexure, the overall performance of the unit suffers greatly.
Another disadvantage of my earlier design is that the placement of the support brackets for the anti-sway linkage and the shock-absorber also inhibits ski flexure and contributes to a less efficient operating unit. Although originally believed necessary for proper support of the chassis and seat, it is clear to me that the rearward placement of the brackets detracts from, rather than enhances, the overall operation and use of the device.
Another disadvantage of the prior art device described in my earlier patent is that it can not be easily dismantled, and it is bulky, heavy, and otherwise difficult to handle, store, transport and carry. The heavy weight of the unit also detracts from performance, rather than adds stability as originally anticipated.
Another disadvantage with respect to my early design is that the single shock-absorber frequently is of insufficient strenth to handle heavy operators without bottoming out during use.
I realized, therefore, that a major overhaul of my prior design would be necessary to overcome the deficiencies and difficulties pointed out above, and the present invention is advanced as a result of such effort.